This invention relates to the discovery and asexual propagation of a new and distinct variety of grapevine as herein described and illustrated. The new variety was first hybridized by David Cain in Wasco, Kern County, Calif., the variety being originated by controlled hybridization and subsequent culture of seed traces and embryo rescue procedures.
The new variety ‘Sugrathirtyfour’ is characterized by producing late ripening, dark-red skinned grapes. The berries have a naturally large size, a round shape, high sugar content, and excellent eating quality. ‘Sugrathirtyfour’ is exceptional with its dark-red almost black color development when ripening. The new variety ‘Sugrathirtyfour’ ripens at the end of the season, about three months after ‘Sugrathirteen’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,434), about ten days or two weeks after ‘Autumn Royal’ (unpatented), and about three weeks after ‘Sugratwentythree’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,164).
The seed parent is the varietal selection ‘91171-094-492’ (unpatented) and the pollen parent is the varietal selection ‘92167-052-375’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,164), otherwise known as ‘Sugratwentythree’. The parent varieties were first crossed in May 1999, by David Cain. From the initial population of hybrid ovules, embryo rescue methods were used to produce a population from which the present variety was selected. The date of first sowing was August 1999, and the date of first flowering was May 2003.
The new variety ‘Sugrathirtyfour’ was first asexually propagated in December 2003, in Wasco, Kern County, Calif., by Michael J. Striem using hardwood cuttings.
The new variety ‘Sugrathirtyfour’ resembles its seed parent ‘91171-094-492’ in many characteristics, such as the same dark-red (almost black) color type with the same type of cluster structure, but differs from its seed parent in that it is not as brittle and the bunch is not as loose as its parent. Additionally, ‘Sugrathirtyfour’ does not develop noticeable seed-traces as its parent would.
The new variety ‘Sugrathirtyfour’ resembles its pollen parent ‘92167-052-375’ or Sugratwentythree in many characteristics, such as the same dark-red (almost black) color type with the same type of cluster structure. Additionally, similar to its pollen parent, ‘Sugrathirtyfour’ has strong pedicles and peduncle resulting in a good attachment of the berries, the skin of the fruit is similar in thickness, but is not tannin and astringent as the skin of ‘Sugratwentythree.’ The new variety ‘Sugrathirtyfour’ also differs from its pollen parent ‘92167-052-375’ in that the berries of the pollen parent are elliptical and much smaller (6.5 gr.) whereas those of the new variety ‘Sugrathirtyfour’ are round and larger (9.1 gr.). Additionally, ‘Sugrathirtyfour’ ripens approximately 3 weeks after the pollen parent.
The new variety ‘Sugrathirtyfour’ resembles the comparable variety ‘Sugrathirteen’ in its color and neutral flavor. However, ‘Sugrathirtyfour’ ripens at the end of the season, three months after Sugrathirteen. The berries of ‘Sugrathirtyfour’ are rounder and naturally much larger (9.1 gr. vs. 4.71 gr.).
The new variety ‘Sugrathirtyfour’ differs from the comparable variety ‘Autumn Royal’ in that ‘Sugrathirtyfour’ has a much larger berry size (9.1 gr. vs. 6.3 gr.) and ripens later by about 10 days or two weeks. In addition the berries of ‘Sugrathirtyfour’ are firmer and have almost no seed trace, while those of ‘Autumn Royal’ may bear a significantly detectible, dark and hard seed trace.
The new ‘Sugrathirtyfour’ variety has been shown to maintain its distinguishing characteristics through successive asexual propagations by, for example, cuttings.
Variations of the usual magnitude from the described above may occur with changes in growing conditions, irrigation, fertilization, pruning, management and climatic variations.